


【铁虫】Travel Time（pwp）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 在被Beck扔进车厢的Peter见到了Tony，忍不住向他寻求安慰。非典型孕期paly；一点点高潮限制





	【铁虫】Travel Time（pwp）

他是被小腹的刺痛惊醒的。  
Peter睁开眼发现自己还在那辆高速行驶的列车上，他支起手勉强撩开帘子向外看了一眼，茫茫原野荒无人烟，不知目的地在何方。  
少年收回视线重新靠在椅子上，他太疼了，意识恢复后痛觉就如影随形而来。  
某个瞬间他还以为自己会死在车轮下，可不知哪来的力量要他锁着一口气爬进了车厢，后背肋骨似乎是被火车那猛一下直接撞断了，他能感受到断裂的地方在缓慢的生长复原，但似削骨剔肉般的折磨还是让他痛不欲生。  
身体的痛还是其次，他更难受的是这次磨难的起因——轻信了Quetin那个无耻小人的谎言，他亲手把Tony给自己的智能眼镜交给了对方。  
想到这儿Peter眼睛浮起一层水雾，明明在出门前就和Tony保证过一定不会闯祸，对方还特意把Edith送给自己，结果还是捅了大篓子。  
Peter无意识把手护在腹部，对着空无一人的走廊无助闭上眼。  
他又搞砸了一切。  
要是Tony在就好了，他真的好想他。  
也许是思念过度，他朦胧中依稀听见Tony喊自己名字的声音。  
Peter迷迷糊糊抬眼，看见Tony走到了面前，他自嘲勾了勾嘴角：“Great，我都疼的开始出现幻觉了。”  
他自以为的幻觉站在面前，瞧着狼狈不堪的像刚打完架的小野猫一样的爱人，心里说不上生气还是心疼多一些。  
Tony转了转手上的戒指，最终还是叹了口气俯下身抱起自己的小家伙：“你的幻觉还能有体温，和你说话？”  
Peter浑身一颤，他猛然抬起头，动作太大又疼得抽吸着仰回去，任Tony用手在后面接住他的脑袋，眼里迸出一点星光又很快黯淡下去，满脸警惕：“你怎么证明不是Quetin的幻境？”  
“God，”Tony被他气笑了，他揉了揉少年湿哒哒的额发，“他倒是敢胆大包天到冒充我。”  
这话很有钢铁侠的风格。  
Peter目不转睛盯着他，专注直到眼眶发酸，眨了眨眼睫落下一滴泪来。  
“Tony？”  
“It's me，kid.”  
两个词像打开了什么开关，Peter的眼泪夺眶而出，稀里哗啦哭的好不伤心，几乎要背过气去。  
“对，对不起Mr.Stark，我不是故意把edith给他的，他说是你派来帮我的，还给我看了Stark工业的工作证，我就把眼镜给他了，我没想到他会骗我，我也没想到这一切都是假的，对不起……”  
“嘘，That's ok，没事的，都还来得及。”  
Tony将Peter抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背安慰委屈的一塌糊涂的小孩，他都不怎么敢用力，少年湿成一片的黑色潜行服和浓重的血腥味都表明对方遭受了怎样的虐待。  
至少还有力气哭。  
Tony苦中作乐地想，也有些隐隐的后怕。  
若不是在圣所Friday突然报告维罗妮卡有异动，他察觉不对劲让Strange传送自己过来，还不知道Peter被个道貌岸然的骗子害成这样。  
他不过消失在世人眼前八个月，就有跳梁小丑公然欺负他的心肝，当真不知死活。  
Tony眼里闪过一丝狠戾。  
怀里的小蜘蛛已经缓过气来了，他不好意思吸了吸鼻子，不太明白自己情绪为什么变得这么敏感，囔声囔气道：“抱歉，我本来不想你这么担心的。”  
“你要有让我省心一天就不是你了。”Tony揩掉Peter腮边的泪，半开玩笑道。  
Peter鼓了鼓嘴，他还想说什么，突然感觉小腹钻心的刺痛，搅和着肝肠寸断，眼前一黑一头栽在Tony怀里：“疼……”  
“Kid？！”Tony大惊失色牢牢捞起他，“Friday，扫描Peter报告战损。”  
AI女士上下扫描了一遍，很快得出了结论：“Peter肩胛骨有裂伤，脊背肋骨断裂，右手中度骨折，左脚中度骨折，其余擦伤完全统计27处，此外Peter已有一个月身孕，暂时无对胎儿致害危险。”  
Tony本来阴沉着脸听伤情报告，听到最后整个人愣住了，和Peter两个人面面相觑一阵，艰难地又问了一遍：“Friday你确定没说错？”  
“是的Boss，确实检测到Peter腹部有生命迹象。”Friday顿了顿，贴心解释，“变异蜘蛛对生理结构改造可能是合理推测。”  
“Jesus……”Tony倒吸了一口凉气。  
Peter怔怔去摸自己的肚子，隔着厚重的战衣只摸到一片微凉，他却鼻头发酸，刚收回去的泪水又吧嗒落了下来。  
怪不得他战斗时总无意识保护着小腹，怪不得他拼死一口气也要从死亡边缘爬回来，因为即使不知情，他也在保护这个孩子，他和Tony的孩子。  
可即使这样他也差点没守护住。  
“I'm so sorry,我不知道，我差点就失去了他，一切都是我的错，我太糟糕了。”Peter声音里全是自责和愧疚，他抓紧了手，痛苦地垂下头。  
Tony捉住他的手放在嘴边亲了亲，扣着双手温声安慰他：“没关系，你把他保护的很好不是吗？他还肯乖乖呆在你肚子里，说明没有怪你。别哭了，你想用眼泪淹死我吗？”他顿了顿，又道，“至少我知道你为什么会把edith交出去了。”  
Peter小猫一样泄气地呜咽了一声。  
Tony又吻了吻少年的耳根，抬起头想离开去联系一下Strange开个便利门——毕竟这么惨兮兮的孕夫他怎么也不放心在异国久留。  
谁知他刚要起身，Peter就一把抓住他的衣襟，紧张兮兮问：“你要去哪？”  
“只是找一下那个变戏法的。”  
Peter讪讪想放开手，下一秒却又抓紧他：“你，你可以在这里打，我想看见你。”  
Tony这才发觉小家伙有些不对劲，他一直抖个不停可能不止是因为疼痛。  
他皱着眉抬起Peter的下颚：“他对你做了什么？”  
提前这个Peter明显瑟缩了一下，他咬了咬嘴皮没说话。  
“Honey，我在这里，别怕。”Tony摩挲着Peter的脸，俯身吻住他的唇瓣，那里干涸的像枯水期的小溪，他唇齿间尝到血腥味。  
Peter攥紧抓着他的手，不自觉向前倾要加深这个吻，在他们气喘吁吁分开之际，他才望着Tony琥珀流光的眼睛低声道：“他让我看见了你的墓碑，告诉我你死了。”  
“那都是假的。”  
“我知道，我知道，可是，”Peter回想起那个场景，不忍心地闭上了眼，“我其实一直都在害怕，从无限战场回来开始，我总是梦见你死去留我一个人，我不知道怎么办才好。然后Quetin让我梦魇成真，所有人都在为劫后余生庆幸，只有我一个人饱受永失所爱的撕心裂肺。你真的是真的吗，亦或是我的幻觉？”  
他说到最后又开始颤抖，字字泣音。  
Tony心酸难抑，他细细亲吻着Peter的额发眼睛：“I'm sorry,可你现在抱着我，怀着我们的孩子，你还觉得一切是假的吗？”  
Peter顿了顿，轻微摇了摇头，他抬起朦胧泪眼定定瞧着Tony，忽然道：“我们做好不好？”  
Tony怔忡了瞬间，犹豫着温和拒绝：“现在不行，你浑身都是伤，而且肚子里还揣着个小东西，不要做让自己受伤的事。”  
“没关系的，我能保护好它！”Peter急切的把Tony的手往自己的下身抓，整个人八爪鱼一样缠了上来，“求你了Tony，我只想感受你，我不想再被重复的梦魇住了，Please……”  
Tony望着他许久，轻轻叹了口气：“你一会儿喊停我不会听的。”  
Peter霎时破涕为笑，他凑上来小狗一样亲Tony的下巴，伸出粉色的舌尖从整齐的胡茬一路向上到嘴边，舔出一条湿漉漉的水渍。  
Tony眼神黯了黯，托着Peter转了个方向让对方坐在自己大腿上，咬着少年红润的嘴皮摩挲。  
Peter低下头和男人亲吻，用还能动的右手将潜行服的扣子解开，脱下自己的衣裤。  
少年身上全是狰狞的淤伤，有些伤口还没完全愈合，血肉连着布料，他眼睛都不眨一下直接撕了下来。  
Tony抓住Peter的手腕制止他自虐般的行为，而后一路向下拢住对方微微翘起的性器缓慢搓捏。  
Peter发出短促的呻吟，爱语吐露于唇齿又消弭在缠绵悱恻的亲吻里。  
Tony很少在床上这么耐心地只是亲吻一个人，比起吻这更像是某种慰藉，或是确认。  
他们极少谈及死亡，Tony也不惧畏死亡，他甚至在决战前就把身后事安排妥帖，但此刻，面对泪眼婆娑毫无安全感的爱人，他才生出无数庆幸。  
他的宝贝是个太缺爱的孩子，只能用很多很多爱来填满，他怎么敢抛下他死去？  
从来天意高难问，假如也有十分圆满如意，那他甘愿用九分转圜换一人团栾。  
Peter睁着烟雾水目，奇异地看懂了男人眼底的怜与痛，他紧紧贴着Tony，像寻求安慰的小兽往男人怀里缩，因为情动肩头染上淡淡粉霞，斑驳伤痕交错，竟有些说不出的情色。  
Tony撸动他阴茎的大手粗暴用力，很快少年就浑身痉挛着射了出来。  
高潮后他埋在Tony的颈边失神喘息，鼻尖嗅到男人身上淡淡的须后水香，耳鬓厮磨间不分你我。  
Tony掰开着少年的臀丘，手指沾着精液做润滑撑开了他的后穴，那里早就湿的一塌糊涂，不需要怎么润滑就能扩张开，柔软温热的穴肉包拢着男人的手指，舍不得松开一般。  
轻柔的扩张衬得情潮格外汹涌，Peter咬着唇不耐地扭动腰肢，双腿不老实地摩挲着Tony的大腿外侧，声音又黏又软：“Tony，你进来呀……”  
“别急，我怕伤到宝宝。”Tony亲了亲Peter的脖颈示意他稍安勿躁，手指又向里撑开了些。  
“不会，你会保护它的，Tony，求求你……”  
Peter眼里又开始聚起水汽，心底的渴望和惶惶无法克制，他多想拥有男人，想要对方贯穿自己，唯有Tony给予的疼痛能帮他忘记那些恐惧不安，给他惊惧灵魂以归乡。  
他舔了舔水光潋滟的嘴皮，胆大包天的伸手去抓Tony的阴茎，隔着内裤炙热的性器粗大的一手握不住，Peter却眯起眼，泄出一丝甜蜜的跃跃欲试。  
“Jesus chippie！”Tony不轻不重拍了Peter的屁股一下，白皙的臀肉很快泛起石榴般的艳红，男孩惊喘出声，想要躲开却被男人牢牢桎住，“你就这么渴望男人肏你？”  
Tony抽回了手指，用带着淋漓体液的手指涂抹掉Peter脸上的血污，在对方张口含住他手指的同时，将自己早硬的发疼的阴茎捅进了那个肖想已久的甬道中。  
许是很久没有做的缘故，哪怕Tony已经充分扩张过，硕大的龟头刚埋进去Peter就抽吸着仰头，情欲压下去的疼痛又被放大，身体止不住颤抖。  
“Kid？”  
Tony没想他反应这么大，扶着少年的腰有些迟疑想退出，少年却抹了把泪慌忙用腿勾住男人的腰：“不，不要走，我想你肏我……直接进来。”  
Peter脸上晕开情欲的嫣红，蹙着眉满目春水盈盈，隐忍的模样像圣母百花大教堂壁画上的圣子，纯洁的不沾人间烟火，被浆果染红的唇瓣吐露的言语却色气至极，没有谁能拒绝这样的求欢。  
Tony呼吸骤然粗重，他扣着Peter的腰让自己的阴茎直接挤进后穴，内壁柔软的穴肉收缩着紧紧吸附他，换来男人一声舒服地低叹。  
他抱着Peter从脖颈往下亲吻，将一个个吻痕烙在伤口上，借以此爱意消融小孩遭受的苦难痛楚。  
性器向上缓慢而有力地肏弄，每一下撞击都牵动身上伤口的细微疼痛，Peter却甘之如饴。  
他垂着眼可以看见Tony舐舔自己的表情，沉迷爱欲的男人同样让Peter痴迷，对方专心致志爱抚自己的模样仿佛对待这世间最珍贵的宝贝，他眉宇的褶皱像是山巅风霜，自己是虔诚叩首的信徒，甘愿流放一生。  
等最初的适应期过后Peter便不再满足于太温柔的性爱了，脊背上火辣辣的疼让他更渴望得到Tony更用力的疼爱。  
“Tony，快一点呀，give me more，唔嗯……”  
贪心不足的蜘蛛侠抬手无力地推爱人的胸膛，自己扭动腰肢，撑起身子绞着体内的性器往前。  
Tony竭力压下把对方揉进怀里肏软的冲动，揉捏着他的臀丘：“别撒娇，乖一些。”  
Peter皱着眉用鼻子发出气音，故意向下沉腰，感受到男人的性器朝里撑进去忍不住发出餍足甜腻的呻吟。  
Tony脑子里那根名为理智的弦瞬间断了，他掐着Peter的腰，近乎咬牙切齿：“你就是学不乖是吧？”  
他提着Peter的腰重重往下压，同时胯部猛然朝上撞，整根性器直接没入紧致的肉穴内，一下就撞到了前列腺。  
Peter发出一声尖叫，像濒死的天鹅仰起修长的脖颈，满眼金星。  
Tony彻底撕下了温柔的外衣，他每一次都朝那点顶撞进去，肏开包裹的软肉直到又红又肿，透明的体液顺着臀缝流出来，打湿了男人的膝盖。  
阴茎撞的太深甚至有几次直接擦过宫口，Peter终于后知后觉自己的过度求欢招惹来了什么野兽。  
他扭着腰断断续续求饶，话刚出口就被破碎，字不成句：“Tony，不要了，太深了，会伤害到宝宝的！”  
男人充耳不闻，只顾肏干着身上的小蜘蛛，仿佛波塞冬般掀起情潮翻涌，只为将美杜莎臣服。  
“唔……”  
快感和恐惧同时淹没他，Peter啜泣着想逃跑，脚踝却被Tony牢牢扣住，为了不被撞倒，他不得不用手攀着施暴者，哭哭啼啼尖叫求饶。  
他觉得自己宛如一朵雏菊，被从里向外剥开揉碎，寸寸榨干，痛是极致，欢愉也是淋漓尽致的。  
快感从大脑朝下身涌，阴茎涨的生疼，Peter拧着腰想要射精，Tony却忽然用手捂住了马眼。  
小蜘蛛无助地挣扎着双腿想摆脱束缚，双手被Tony牢牢抓在胸前无计可施，他只能啜泣着哀求Tony放手。  
Tony下身还在猛力肏干，勾着Peter的舌根低声问：“知道我是谁吗？”  
“Tony，你是Tony！”Peter哆哆嗦嗦回答他，无法疏解的欲望在他脑中打结缠绕，要他窒息。  
“Good boy，还觉得我是假的吗？”  
Peter用力摇头，他崩溃地大哭起来：“我好痛！Tony，please let me go……please……我知道错了，我不该随便相信别人，不该怀疑你，不要伤害宝宝呜呜……”  
Tony怜惜地舔掉少年脸上串串泪珠：“痛就对了。”  
他松开了手，Peter迫不及待射了出来，浊液缕缕落落，高潮让少年穴肉绞紧性器，吸得Tony头皮发麻，也将精液尽数灌进了痉挛的甬道中。  
畅快淋漓的性爱终于耗尽了Peter最后一分力气，他喘息着靠在Tony怀里，胸脯起伏再没有任何力气。  
他又累又困的要死，却不敢闭上眼睛。  
Tony用手在少年后颈轻轻揉捏着，声音温柔地不可思议：“睡吧，我在这里。”  
这句话仿佛什么神奇魔法，Peter安心闭上眼，不一会儿就在他怀里睡熟了。  
Tony有一下没一下撩拨着少年汗津津的额发，他目光从对方肩上一路划到被少年呵护的小腹，轻轻覆上自己的手。  
虽然此刻还什么都感受不出来，但Tony知道，等再过几个月，他就会迎来一个棘手的小东西，那是他和最爱人的血脉，会是他最深最舍不得的世事牵绊。  
Tony俯身亲了Peter小腹一口。  
他脱下西装拢住Peter，将小朋友抱起来，抬头呼唤AI：“Friday，帮我联系Happy把我的私人飞机开到阿姆斯特丹。”他顿了顿，嘴角勾起冷冰冰的笑意，“顺便锁定Edith的位置，既然这么喜欢幻术，我就给他看一下真正的二构技术。”

Peter迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现自己陷在柔软的床榻里，他慢慢坐了起来，察觉自己身上的伤已经清理干净了。  
Peter捂着头缓了会儿意识，依稀记得自己昏过去前和Tony做了爱，Tony呢？他神经一凛，掀开被子跳了起来去开门。  
刚走到门口大门就自动开了，Tony走了进来，看见一脸慌乱的Peter讶然了须臾，弯腰抄手抱起他：“不要光着脚到处跑，容易着凉。”  
Peter皱了皱鼻子：“我找不见你。”  
Tony亲了亲他的眼睫：“处理了一点私人事务，以及和Nick谈了谈外勤人员调动问题。”  
小朋友没再说什么了，他任由Tony抱着他重新回到床上，对方想要起身离开时他却勾住男人脖子，反应过来后怯怯放手：“I'm sorry.”  
Tony眼底含笑：“That's ok,孕期依赖自己的伴侣是正常现象。”  
Peter怔了一下，不可思议道：“我真的？”  
“嗯哼，我和Bruce还有Halen确认过不会错的。”Tony从怀里掏出一个眼熟的盒子递给他，“顺便这个完璧归赵，这次不许给我弄丢了。”  
Peter打开，里面静静躺着的果然是edith，他咬了咬唇推了回去：“还是你拿着吧，我怕再弄丢它。”  
Tony把眼镜取了出来给Peter戴上：“我对你有信心，而且我问过Bruce，怀孕期你的所有变异能力会以保护宝宝优先，而我的优先等级是你。”  
Peter碰了碰眼镜框，喉头又有些热气哽咽，他瞧着Tony，湿润眼里欢喜满的快要溢出来：“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”Tony抬手轻轻摩挲着Peter的发梢，“我心亦然。”  
Peter环着他，试探着仰头，细碎轻浅亲吻落在Tony嘴边，下巴，像开出了温柔的花。  
“也许我们该给宝宝想个名字？”  
“话虽如此，我不得不提醒你，Honey，你首先考虑的问题是接受我的求婚以及暂时休学。”  
“Seriously?!”Peter发出一声哀号，被Tony好笑着重新搂进怀里。  
飞机平稳穿行在空中，白色的飞鸟漂洋过海，降落在故事结尾，终将花好月圆。  
（end）


End file.
